Mind Games
by sparxXx
Summary: Short story of the muses of Magenta during a study session with one nosy stretching boy. rated M for language and vivid mental images.


-Magenta/Lash

-Takes place after freshman year, probably 2 years later.

-I don't own sky high nor its characters.

-no actual sex, just visualizing it.

---

Magenta had a game she played with every one of her friends since middle school, although they never knew it. It merely started out of boredom and now became one of her favorite games to play.

"Layla, do you want to help me get the sandwiches?" Called Will from the kitchen. The peaceful red head flashed a small smile before disappearing behind the small wall, just barely big enough to covor the two from the others' prying eyes. Magenta wouldn't say she was obsessed with these thoughts, merely intrigued by the guessing of it all. Right now she guessed that Layla and Stronghold were going at it like rabbits.

_'They're not going __**all **__the way, Layla's not **that** bold to do that this close to us. Probably just doing some hardcore making out.'_ She thought as she glanced at the sandwich tray clearly visible on the counter. Magenta gave a gentle nudge to the boy next to her on the love seat and nodded in the sandwich's direction. The boy in a black and white striped shirt smirked and nodded his head. Lash had been informally separated from Speed once both of the boys were out of jail and back in school. Therefore the stretching boy had been placed on the teams study group. Magenta stared off into space for a moment before getting a jab in the side with an elbow.

Acting on instinct giving him a harsh glare, she widened her eyes in expectation for him to explain.

"Why the blank stare, see Stronghold's dick and got scared stiff?" Whispered Lash so no attention was brought to them by Warren, Zack and Ethan who were currently on the other side of the room preoccupying themselves with video game talk instead of discussing homework.

"Oh it's nothing just thinking about something." Magenta replied vaguely, obviously not satifying the boy's curiousity.

"I don't play that vague, girl talk thing, what were you thinking about?" He said popping An eye brow up. "Or where you fantasizing of being Greenpeace and being swept away romantically by Stronghold?" Teased Lash. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, not even in the group for a week and he's already bugging the hell out of her more than Zack.

"Nothing, just this thing I do in my head." Magenta said irritatingly vague once more, causing Lash to roll his eyes in frustration. Maj resisted the urge to roll her own eyes and glanced over to see if the other boys were paying attention yet. Seeing as how Zack and Ethan were in another argument about 'supporting' their hero, she guessed not. It was amazing how they're opinion on the topic still had yet to change since Freshman year.

"It's just this game I play with myself about what I think others are like when no ones around." She said yet still not satisfying his curiosity.

"Stop being a woman and elaborate." Lash demanded in their hushed tone, looking quite smug about his use of what she guessed was one of the more longer words in his vocabulary. She resisted once more the urge to groan loudly and roll her eyes.

"Your going to think im a pervert or a sicko." Said the purple clad teen as she drew a star on the corner of her notebook page. She herself didn't think she was either of the two, odd maybe but not a sicko. Lash leaned in somewhat awkwardly close, so he could whisper in her ear in a husky dark tone. His gruff voice suprisingly forced her breathing to hitch involuntarily.

"Come on, tell me." He urged playfully. Subconsciously fluttering her eyes, Magenta suprisingly caved.

"W-well, when I get to know someone I sometimes think about what kind of sex they have." Magenta whispered hesitantly and became instantly nervous once there was silence between the two teens. She knew it wasn't something normal people thought about, he probably labeled her as a weirdo now and tease her relentlessly at school. Suddenly he cleared his throat quietly and looked around the room.

"Do you do that with everyone?" He asked curiously with all seriousness, still leaned forward. Magenta raised an eyebrow as they both readjusted themselves so they sat straight on the couch.

"Only people I'm close with, so basically everyone here." She explained before she nodded towards the blond haired boy. "See Zack, he usually tries to be the leader, but if you stand up to him he becomes totally submissive. I'm guessing he's the dominated type in bed, gets off to the girl on top, having someone else be in complete control." Said Magenta quietly. "He's probably into slight bondage like handcuffs ya know." She added loosely.

"Now Warren I would figure is the exact opposite. Loves being the dominating one, probably is always serious while he does it and probably looks pissed off while doing it. So it's probably rough sex, I'm also betting that he's gay or has a fetish which he's secretly ashamed or embarrassed of so he takes it out on them in the bedroom and doesn't talk about it." She continued. Lash nodded towards the oblivious trio.

"What about the Popsicle? Seems like the constantly awkward type." Commented the stripped clad teen.

"He would probably wait 'till marriage if he met the right girl." Stated Magenta in a 'matter of fact' tone. She liked how innocent Ethan was, he didn't seem the type to be shallow or intentionally hurt someone. Maj was secretly envious of the fact that Ethan would probably find true love, have something pure in this dark and tainted world but she was also happy for him at the same time. "Sure I can see the first few times they would be awkward together but after that I think it would be a repetitive sex life. Like they would probably be happy but like neither would be dominating, mostly just missionary, I bet they would 'make love', not 'have sex'." Magenta said with a small smile.

"Let me guess about Greenpeace and Stronghold." Said Lash readjusting himself on the sofa and nodded in the kitchens direction. "Probably do it missionary most of the time and considering they've been 'getting sandwiches' for the past five minutes they like to fool around where they might get caught just to feel 'naughty'." He said confidently. But Magenta shook her head.

"Probably, but not all the way, Layla's not like that. They're just making out." She added as they see a very disheveled Layla backing away from behind the wall fixing her hair and straightening out her clothes. "Told ya." Said Magenta.

She could feel Lash near her head, feel his hot breathe on her neck and ear when he spoke.

"Ever think about how I do it?" He asked bluntly once again in his dark husky voice. Chills danced their way down Magenta's spin as her heartbeat started pounding faster. The scene inside the her head unfolded in an instant. She couldn't even attempt to stop herself from picturing him nipping at the neck playfully, chuckling as they continued with foreplay. Him going down on her and visa versa, teasing by pressing all the spots that turn her on. Starting either slow and gentle or fast and urgent, like it could either be fucking or borderline love making. Magenta could feel her underwear start to become damp against her will, she closed her eyes in hopes this delinquent of a boy wouldn't see the sudden seductive intrigue in her eyes.

"Do you think about me fucking?" Murmered Lash as he inched closer to her, she could feel his lips against her ear when he spoke. A strong hand gently grabbed her arm and massaged it slowly. Magenta pictured him being fast and rough, talking dirty like the way he spoke in her ear. Nails digging into his back as he felt up her thigh, biting the neck, both of their movements quick and urgent.

And suddenly it was over, Lash had retracted his hand quickly and instantly, Magenta felt cold without his body near her although she could feel a blush she was sure was radiating from her face.

"Who wants sandwiches?" Layla asked cheerfully as she held up a small tray of sandwiches,Will not far behind her with drinks. Maj looked over to the boy that got her so flustered in such a small amount of time. He looked as if nothing happened with his calm demenor, but once he glanced over he leaned in to whisper in her ear once more, Magenta was reminded again of her recent visions of pleasure.

"How would you like to stop wondering and experience it first hand?" He murmered seductivly as he pulled back to see her stunned expression. Instantly she smirked, looks like Lash was playful.

"Depends, you thinking about how I do it?" She asked coyly, a smirk tugging on her lips.

"Oh trust me," he said with a smirk. "It's going to take me a long time to think of **all** the things I could do to you." Lash huskily growled to her throwing emphasis on the word all to get his point across.

"Maj, sandwhich?" Asked Layla as she childishly held a sandwich towards her purple wearing friend, who jumped ever so slightly to the red heads offer.

"Actually Layla, I forgot to do my chores before I came over. I gotta go take care of them before my dad comes home, if I don't he'll freak." Stated Magenta as she stood up and gathered her items.

"Well if she's not staying I'm not, you guys reek of loser." Barked Lash in a haughty tone as he stood up and chased after the fleeting teen.

"Following me?" She asked playfully as they walked out of the Stronghold house.

"You know it." He breathed, once again against her neck nearly extracting a moan from the shapeshifter. Magenta grinned in anticipation. "Besides," He added as he leaned in closer. "I can't wait to see if my thoughts on you were right." Said Lash grinning. _'Well,' _She thought _'At least something good came out of this game.'_

_---_

-theresmy first sky high fic, fairly pleased with it.

-i got the idea from a post card in Frank Warren's PostSecret

-sparxXx


End file.
